familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Jefferson County, Georgia
Jefferson County is a county located in the U.S. state of Georgia. As of the 2010 census, the population was 16,930. The county seat is Louisville. The county was created on February 20, 1796 and named for Thomas Jefferson, the third president of the United States. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.6%) is water. The small northern portion of Jefferson County, defined by a line running from Stapleton southeast and just south of State Route 80, is located in the Brier Creek sub-basin of the Savannah River basin. The entire rest of the county is located in the Upper Ogeechee River sub-basin of the Ogeechee River basin. Major highways * U.S. Route 1 * U.S. Route 1 Business (Louisville) * U.S. Route 1 Business (Wadley) * U.S. Route 221 * U.S. Route 319 * State Route 4 * State Route 4 Business (Louisville) * State Route 4 Business (Wadley) * State Route 17 * State Route 24 * State Route 47 * State Route 78 * State Route 80 * State Route 88 * State Route 102 * State Route 171 * State Route 242 * State Route 296 * State Route 540 (Fall Line Freeway) (future) Adjacent counties *McDuffie County - north *Richmond County - northeast *Burke County - east *Emanuel County - south *Johnson County - southwest *Glascock County - northwest *Washington County - west *Warren County - northwest Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 16,930 people, 6,241 households, and 4,407 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 7,298 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 54.4% black or African American, 42.6% white, 0.4% Asian, 0.1% American Indian, 1.6% from other races, and 0.9% from two or more races. Those of Hispanic or Latino origin made up 3.1% of the population. In terms of ancestry, and 26.7% were American. Of the 6,241 households, 36.0% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 41.9% were married couples living together, 23.4% had a female householder with no husband present, 29.4% were non-families, and 26.0% of all households were made up of individuals. The average household size was 2.63 and the average family size was 3.16. The median age was 38.8 years. The median income for a household in the county was $29,268 and the median income for a family was $36,980. Males had a median income of $36,284 versus $27,191 for females. The per capita income for the county was $15,165. About 19.0% of families and 26.9% of the population were below the poverty line, including 40.7% of those under age 18 and 24.8% of those age 65 or over. Education Communities *Avera *Bartow *Louisville *Stapleton *Wadley *Wrens See also * Central Savannah River Area *National Register of Historic Places listings in Jefferson County, Georgia References External links * The Jefferson County Information Center Website * The Friends of Historic Downtown Louisville Website * The Fire House Gallery Website - Contemporary art in Jefferson County * Videos about life in Jefferson County by Fire Team Productions * A genealogy table for Jefferson County, Georgia <--Broken link, December 2015. * USA Today Q&A with Jefferson County High principal Molly Howard * [http://www.thenewsandfarmer.com/ The News and Farmer and Wadley Herald/ Jefferson Reporter], the county's weekly newspaper and the oldest weekly in Georgia * The Official Jefferson County Economic Development Website Category:Jefferson County, Georgia Category:1796 establishments in Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Settlements established in 1796